prabowomuhammadfandomcom-20200214-history
Lido Deck (Chapter 22) - The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis
Plot summary In the Amphibia world, a girl character from Amphibia of the Prabowo Muhammad channel anxiously awaits the next Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis episode, and their wish is finally fulfilled when they find it uploaded. However, the episode plays Puzzle Room for four hours, and Anne Boonchuy is then jumpscared by Cyborg Kuro-chan with photorealistic eyes, who warns him to "turn back" and rips off his face. After the jumpscare, the episode then shifts to the Pink Sheep's tower, where Dr. Zomboss bursts into the Sheep's room with half his eye missing. Zomboss looks into a mirror and sees his reflection being suddenly replaced with that of Prabowo himself; this shocks Zomboss so much that the other half of his face falls off, and he dies. The Voice looks at a chart graphing Bowo's dreams and realizes that Bowo is having nightmares. Pink Sheep then summons Wood Man and notifies him about Bowo's nightmares. He states that the Thanksgiving Spirit being harvested from Bowo's sleeping thoughts has turned into "Halloween Spirit". At this point, Anne runs down and tells his best friend Polly about the sudden twist, and they both go up to return to the episode, but are jumpscared by Kuro again when they turn it on. Anne explains to Polly the plot so far, and they return to the point where Anne originally left off. Wood Man leaves Pink Sheep's tower and is stopped by Lucas from MOTHER 3. Wood Man is suddenly possessed by a mysterious red mist, and he kills Lucas with a Peashooter. The mist leaves Wood Man and after he comes to his senses, he go to Egypt, the tower now transformed into a giant Bowo statue. When go to the tower then fall into sewer, now also possessed by red mist, appears on the screen and warns Wood Man to turn back. Wood Man continues anyway and finds Pink Sheep dying on the dark sewer. After some tearful last words, Wood Man decides to find the source of the red mist. Wood Man makes his way to Bowo's house, and finds the whole building enveloped by red mist and much of ghosts, and deduces that the red mist must be the Halloween Spirit. Wood Man puts on a gas mask and enters the building, but before he can get to Bowo's computer, he is stopped by Toon Link, who also has realistic bleeding eyes, much like Kuro, and also speaks in a demonic version of MLG Daniel voice. Toon Link taunts Wood Man, reaches out through the computer screen, and pulls Polly through. Toon Link holds Polly hostage, but when Wood Man implores him to let Polly go, Toon Link slits Polly's throat. Wood Man forcefully slaps Toon Link across the room, killing him as well. After the encounter with Toon Link, Wood Man enters Bowo's bedroom and finds Bowo asleep with a zombified Strawberry, Pinkie, Meta Knight, Reggie, Gru, Elsa, Lincoln Loud, Sens, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, and more surrounding his bed, all possessed by Halloween Spirit. Bowo is shaking in bed while wearing a helmet similar to Doc Brown's ones from Back to the Future. As the possessed characters taunt him, Wood Man decides he needs backup and pulls the Reader through the computer screen. This distracts all the possessed characters, allowing Wood Man to take the helmet off Bowo and finally awakening him. The Halloween Spirit dissipates and all the possessed characters fall on the ground dead. The Halloween Spirit then coalesces into the Immorticia and fights both Kim Possible, Anne, and Wood Man. The battle ends with both on the verge of death as the Immorticia prepares to deliver the killing blow. However, both are saved by Rainbow Dash, who blasts the Immorticia with Mother Brain's rainbow beam. After the battle, Bowo acts rather rudely towards Wood Man and Anne, despite the fact that both heroes saved him, Wood Man then pushes Anne through Bowo's computer back to the real world. Reader wakes up frightened, and hopes that it was all a bad dream. He then finds a note from Wood Man on his desk. Disturbed, he says that he never watched Prabowo Muhammad again after this incident. Credits WIP Category:Rips Category:The Prabowo Muhammad Thanksgiving Comeback Crisis Category:October 2019 rips Category:Rips featuring Lincoln Loud Category:Rips featuring Dr. Zomboss Category:Rips featuring Strawberry Shortcake Category:Rips featuring Pink Sheep Category:Rips featuring Lucas Category:Rips featuring Puzzle Room Category:Rips featuring Sans is Ness